1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to condoms and packaging for therefore
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amongst the many purposes served by condoms is limitations on the transmission of diseases. In recent years there has been a significant increase in the incidence and spread of sexually transmitted diseases which has driven the public to utilize condoms as a prophylactic measure to reduce the risk of infection and transmission. The advantage of avoiding contact to the condom by a partner with an unknown sexual history are apparent.
One of the causes for the increase in incidents and rate of transmission of sexually transmitted diseases are the development of increasingly antibiotic-resistant strains of disease-causing organisms such as those responsible for syphilis and gonorrhea. Another factor has been the absence of any effective cure for the acquired immunodeficiency.
Factors bearing on the partner's election to make use of condoms is the delay necessary for donning of the condom and the fact that an improperly applied condom will detract from the comfort of the users. Many efforts have been made to provide condoms that do not counter the prevailing mood and which are easily positionable as by the utilization of a split ring holder. It has been proposed to provide an annular C-shaped condom holder for receipt of a rolled or folded condom. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,357 to Martin et al. Other efforts have lead to a proposal that condoms be housed in a U-shaped package in a rolled or folded configuration as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,286 to Stratton. Deficiency in devices of this type is that the rolls or folds may be dispensed in a relatively disorganized manner which may result in wrinkles along the length of the condom or incomplete application which may detract from the comfort and pleasure of the partner as well as the prophylactic effectiveness.
Other efforts to improve the construction of condoms to facilitate the rapid and convenient donning has lead to the proposal that the packaging be split so it may be separated and the parts of the package drawn laterally apart to stretch the open end of the condom. It has been proposed to provide condom packaging which includes an annular ridge or hook attachment means for holding the end of the hand ring of the condom while the condom is being donned. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,887 to Potts et al. Other condom devices include split packaging facilitate spreading of the open end of the condom. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,120 to Persson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,018 to Van Rensburg. Thus, prior to the present invention, users have been faced with the dilemma of utilizing condoms which provide certain challenges to donning thereof and which risk incomplete or improper application, thus detracting from the enjoyment of the partners.